S&M
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: Mr. Red and Blonde, sexy and on the prowl. What will happen when Blonde is stuck in a bad situation and a certain red head comes to his rescue? How will Blonde handle Mr. Red and what will Mr. Red do with Blonde?


_**Random one shot due to the song S and M by Rihanna~! Can't help but like the song soooooo much!**_

_**^.~ I hope you like! (By the way, my first one shot!) **_

_**P.S. I don't own Naruto! If I did… .**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**S&M**_

_A young and beautiful blonde danced his way around the club. His long hair styled into a high pony tail with a razor fringe. His skin tight black jeans hugged his ass along with his skin hugging lime green shirt, ripped from all the men and women trying to grab him. His aqua blue eyes slipped half lidded; he was the definition of seduction and sexiness. What he didn't know, across the club, a red headed man, equally as sexy, watched him. Thoughts ran through his head like wildfire. He wanted that blonde. He wanted to torture him for his beauty. Have his way with him. Take him in every way and form. A song dear to his soul began to boom. S&M, he thought, a perfect song. Back to the blonde, however, was growing tired from all the sex deprived men and women trying to get into his pants, literally. He made his way towards the doors, not knowing that Mr. Red was following him. He didn't know what Mr. Red wanted until it was too late. Mr. Blonde and Mr. Red made their way out of the crammed club, seeing men and women, ugly and attractive, trying to make their way in. The blonde smirked at the whistles and wolf calls. Mr. Red, however, grew green with envy. That's my blonde, he thought, mine only you fucking bastards. A girl, not the prettiest of the bunch, jumped out of line and ran to the blonde, hugging him and grinding herself against him. Mr. Blonde, furious at the wild girls actions, glared and pushed her away._

_ "Go fuck someone else." He scoffed, but the girl just grinned._

_ "OH hell no. You such a hot girl…" A vein popped out on Mr. Blonde forehead. _

_ "Bitch… I'm a fucking boy!" He pushed her hard, throwing her back into the crowed. A few girls gasped some laughed. Men gagged at the thought that they were attracted to a man. But Mr. Red still thought that blonde was hot and very fuckable. He could only stare at his nicely round ass, tucked perfectly in his jeans. He wasn't sure if he was a virgin or not but he could care less._

_ Mr. Red kept a safe distance away from blonde, not wanting to give away his position. However when the boy walked down an alley, Mr. Red couldn't help but be curious on what the blonde was up to. He knew for a fact that he didn't give away his position and that the blonde was having hard time keeping himself up right. Too many drinks, perfect. _

_ "Ah~ stop that, un." Mr. Red quicken his pace only to see the blonde surrounded by four to five men, all of which were sucking, licking, or biting the blonde in a variety of places. Rage and fear boiled over and Mr. Red stormed over._

_ "Hey." He simply said. Blonde turned his head, letting a moan go as a man rubs his covered manhood. Mr. Blonde didn't know who he was, but whoever he was, he was pretty damn hot. His red hair hung in his eyes, letting the mocha color eyes to just peek out. His pale skin shinned in the moon light. His black shirt hanged on him as well as his straight legged, ripped dark wash jeans. His green and yellow checkered converse surprised the blonde. What surprised him even more was when the redhead kicked a man off of him. Mr. Blonde fell from his pleasure high, crashing hard. He slid down the brick wall, stopping at the concrete. He gasped for air, a blush still stained on his cheeks. _

_ "What's up man? Fuck off!" A drunken man screamed at Mr. Red. He couldn't help but smirk. _

_ "Don't fuck what's only mine to fuck." Mr. Blonde blinked. Only his to fuck… what the hell; but in the blink, redhead had all of the men down. Blonde was shocked at his sheer will power and strength._

_ "You ok, brat?" Mr. Red turned to the blonde, gasping for air. He may be fit, but not fit enough to fight of five drunken men, horny as fuck. _

_ "Yeah, un. But who are you?" Blonde gripped the wall to help support him. But all of the alcohol rushed throughout him, causing a strong wave of dizziness. He lost his balance and fell on the redhead. Mr. Red could only catch his blonde. He had fought his way for this blonde, and he was not letting this chance past him. _

_ "Here, come back to my place. You'll be safe there." Mr. Red whispered, trying to gain some level of trust from the blonde. Mr. Blonde raised his eyes, and smirked._

_ "Sure." He leaned forward, and spoke into the redhead's ear. "Take me to your place, un. __**Take me please, un." **__Mr. Blonde breathe tickled Mr. Red ear, sending shivers and waves of pleasure through him. Mr. Red leans forward too, licking blonde ear._

_ "Oh I'll do more than just that. __**Ready to come…with me?" **__Blonde shivered as well and nodded. Mr. Red grinned and knocks the blonde out. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_ Blonde moaned as he came to. His eyes open slightly, seeing nothing but the moon shine through the half open window. He tried to sit up but found that he was bound at his hands and feet. _

_ "What the hell, un?" He called out. He couldn't remember anything; nothing at all. He didn't know how he got here or who took him. He turned his head around trying to see of any way of escape. He glanced back at the window. Oh the irony, he thought, the window is fucking open just to show how powerless I am, un. _

_ "Sleep well, my beauty?" A voiced called out to him. He gasped and turned his head toward the sound. There stood Mr. Red in the door way, leaning coolly against the door frame. _

_ "Who the fuck are you, un?" _

_ "You don't remember me? I saved you from those men trying to rape you, brat." He grinned and closed the door. He couldn't help but love to see his blonde toss in the bed. He wished he had taken his clothes off but something stopped him. Torture, he thought when he placed the blonde on the bed only a few hours earlier, would only make this more amusing. _

_ "Un?" _

_ "Besides that, brat, what's your name?" Mr. Red closed the window and tucked the curtains in. Darkness filled the room until Mr. Red flipped a table lamp on. Fear showed in blonde eyes as he stared up at redhead._

_ "Deidara, un." Mr. Red grabbed Deidara's chin and squeezed._

_ "You will address me as Danna, brat.__** So you'll know what to scream out." **__Blonde couldn't hold back the quiver in his voice._

_ "What…What are you going to do to me, un?"_

_ "What else? __**I'm gonna fuck you, brat."**__ Mr. Red, smirking, slapped Deidara face and turned away. He walked away only for a second to gather what he needed. He plugged in his iPod dock and turned to another favorite song of his: E.T. by Katy Perry. _

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil, could you be an angel? **_

___The blonde knew the song and, as well, love it. His breath began to deepen, trying to calm down. _

_ "Please… Release me. I'll let you fuck me, I promise un!" He pulled at his restraints. "Please, just let me go and I'll do whatever you want, un." Mr. Red clicked his tongue and stared down at the blonde. He ran a finger down his chest, stopping just above his bellybutton._

_**You touch magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I'm floating, leaves me body glowing.**_

_ Deidara let out a moan. The song pulsed throughout the room. He wanted to just be fucked like an animal. He needed it. _

_ "But that wouldn't be as fun. I want to hear you scream for release. Scream my name, brat." Deidara cried out as Mr. Red yanked his shirt in half. His toned chest gleamed in the lamplight. Mr. Red licked his lips. He wanted to taste Deidara badly, his arouse couldn't last much longer. _

_** They say be afraid**_

_**Your not like the others, futuristic lover!**_

_ Deidara couldn't believe what was happening. He was forcefully bounded but was turned on so badly. His skin was inflamed, the slightest touch that… Danna gave him cause more and more pleasure to run down to his groin. Mr. Red pulled away from Deidara and walked over to the IPod, changing the song. S&M began to play. Deidara's eyes widen. _

_ "I heard this song earlier and saw the most stunning man ever." Mr. Red turned to Deidara with a large leer. "So I find it very appropriate for the moment, don't you agree, brat?" Deidara began to say something but Mr. Red slapped Deidara perked nipples. Deidara grasped loudly and felt himself harden even more. He bites down on his lip hard. Mr. Red continued to slap his little brat, enjoying watching the different faces of pain and pleasure run across his face. _

_** Na Na Na Na Come on!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Come on!**_

_** Na Na Na Na Na Come on!**_

_**Na Na Na Na Come on, Come on, Come on**_

_** Na Na Na Na Come on!**_

_ Mr. Red smirked as the blonde withered under his touch. He knew that the blonde hadn't done anything like this. He rubbed the blonde's sweaty forehead and went to his closet. Every dirty secret was hidden in his closet. He grabbed a few… "toys" for the blonde to "play" with; two vibrators, one very small and egg shaped and a large, dick shaped one and a leather whip. _

_ "See these? We are going to have some fun, brat." Mr. Red grinned and placed them on the bed. Deidara began to cry with expectations. He needed release severely. Even if he was killed, he needed to be release from this pressure. _

_ "Ah…Ah I don't care, just… take my pants off, stripe me, fuck me, __**anything**__ un." Deidara threw his head back and forth, begging for any kind of touch. Mr. Red can only continue to smile. His curiosity about his blonde's body got the best of him. He kissed Deidara neck and let his hands snake their way down his chest, pulling on his nipples and down his abs. The blonde cried out loudly and thrashed around. _

_ "So tantalizing, brat, but I can't imagine how… __**fragile **__and__** sensitive **__you are__** down…here…" **__He pulled the button on Deidara jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. Deidara lets out a sigh of relief as the restriction of his pants was finally freed. _

_ "Thank you…Danna…un." His word, however, still came in gasps. Mr. Red grasped the belt loops of the blonde jeans and yanked them down to his ankles, soon sending his boxers with them. Deidara hissed at the cold air running across his naked skin. Mr. Red straddled the blonde's hips and grinded with Deidara, skin against clothes. The texture of Mr. Red jeans sent Deidara in a spasm of pleasure. _

_ "Does that feel good, DeiDei?" All Deidara could do was press his hips harder with Mr. Red's. They both hissed with pleasure. But Mr. Red felt the need to be removed of his own clothing. He removed himself from his precious blonde and yanked his shirt over his head. He couldn't get his jeans of face enough. But he stopped at his boxers. Not yet, he thought._

_ "Ah~ Ah~… Danna! Danna… come back… please. I-I can't take it! Please un!" Deidara toes curled, his hands pulled at the cuffs. _

_ "You're so desperate brat." Mr. Red mused. He walked back over and grabbed the little and large vibrators. He grazed one figure on Deidara erected manhood, following the pulsing vein. Deidara blushed and gritted his teeth, trying to restrain himself. Mr. Red smirk and forced the little egg shaped vibrator in Deidara pleading asshole. Blonde growled in pain but soon changed in gasping when Mr. Red turned the egg on its highest vibration. He began to cry out, drool falling from his lips. His eyes widen with Mr. Red began to push the other quite larger vibrator in him. He jerked at the feeling, causing the egg to fall out. Mr. Red growled and reached for the whip, sending three powerful swipes on his dick. He screamed in agony. _

_ "Don't! Stop! UN!" Deidara thrashed around trying to move away from the whip and wielder. _

_ "If you don't hold still, I'm going to have to whip you even more." Mr. Red frowned at his blonde. He pulled the large vibrator out and the little egg too. Deidara sighed. Instead, Mr. Red placed the little egg on the head of Deidara dick and pushed the other vibrator all the way up his as, resting nicely on the blonde's prostate. Blonde gasped slightly. Mr. Red, pulling a sliver like ring out of his pocket, pushed it all the way down the blonde dick. It rested nicely on the very base of his pulsating dick. _

_ "Danna?" Mr. Red turned the vibrator on at full blast. Deidara shrieked with pleasure. The five inch dick shaped vibrator pushed and rubbed his prostate over and over again. Mr. Red pulled out the dick to only ram it back into the blonde. Deidara was thrown over the edge and try to cum. But the sliver ring around his dick prevented him. He cried and cried, only wanting release. _

_ "How does that feel, brat? Do you like it when I fuck you?" Mr. Red quicken his pace on the dick vibrator, causing the blonde to arch his back._

_ "PLEASE LET ME CUM, UN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LET ME HAVE RELEASE, UN!" _

_ "You think you want release now? Just wait, brat." Mr. Red fucked the blonde quickly and forcefully. What Deidara wasn't expecting when Mr. Red took his dick between his sharp teeth and bite down hard. Deidara couldn't keep down the high pitch scream from escaping. Oddly, though, this only made him want to cum even more. His breath came in pants, his vision clouded. _

_ "Danna…DANNA…DANNA, UN!" His Danna rolled his teeth around his dick repeatedly. Deidara couldn't take much more foreplay. _

_ "I love to see you like this, brat." Mr. Red moaned loudly as his blonde whipped around in his bed. He pulled the whip out and pleated Deidara stomach and dick. Deidara threw his head back along with his back arching high. Mr. Red couldn't stand not having himself in the blonde anymore. He wanted to feel the blonde clench around him, hold onto him, to just touch have him touch his skin. _

_ "Deidara… will you submit to me, understand?" Deidara could only shake his head yes will he panted. Mr. Red smiled and pulled both vibrators off of his blonde. He also unchained his legs and his hands. Mr. Red feared that the blonde would bolt, but shockingly, Deidara wrapped his arms around Mr. Red's neck. Surprise, both men blushed red. _

_ "Please… take this ring off my dick, un. I need you in me… I need to cum, un." Deidara rubbed his asshole across Mr. Red's weeping dick. The both moaned at the friction they were creating._

_ "You asked for it, brat." Mr. Red pulled Deidara onto his lap and forced his way into his ass. Arching his back, Deidara gasped in pleasure. Mr. Red didn't take this easy or slow. He threw his blonde on the bed and fucked him like an animal. He however didn't take of the ring around Deidara dick. The blonde gripped the Mr. Red's hair tightly and wrapped his legs around his thin waist. Mr. Red eight inch dick rammed into Deidara's tight asshole. Blonde screamed in ecstasy. "Damn brat… You're so tight. Are you a virgin?" Deidara shook his head yes and Mr. Red laugh, ramming himself even harder in to blonde. _

_ "DANNA!" Mr. Red smiled and held the blonde head into his neck. His hand wandered down to the blonde poor dick and released him of the ring. Deidara screamed and cummed all over them. Mr. Red soon followed after, screaming his blonde name._

_ "God…" Mr. Red leaned down and hung his lips just a breath away from Deidara, who leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed softly. Mr. Red leaned away seeing the blonde eyes begin to close. _

_ "Danna… I-I love you." Mr. Red eyes widen but he couldn't reply for Deidara had fallen asleep. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_ Deidara eyes opened slowly, seeing nothing but the soft light of a candle. He felt an warmth behind him, also feeling strong arms around his waist._

_ "Danna, un?" Deidara felt the body behind his stir._

_ "Yeah brat, need something?" Mr. Red mumbled. Deidara smiled and turned to face him. Mr. Red eyes stayed half open, gently glaring at his blonde. _

_ "Yeah, un. Tell me your name." Mr. Red stayed quiet for a moment then sigh._

_ "Sasori." Deidara smiled and snuggled closer to his Sasori._

_ "Can I… stay with you?" Sasori stiffen at the words. Afraid of what he said, Deidara looked up at his Danna. _

_ "Do you… do you really want to brat?" Deidara puffed out his cheeks._

_ "Stop calling me that, un!" Sasori eyes harden._

_ "I'm being serious Deidara; Do you want to really stay with me?" Deidara smiled tenderly and kissed Sasori on the lips._

_ "Of course, un. You showed me a side of me that I never knew existed. I wouldn't have it any other way Danna." Deidara placed his head on Sasori fluttering heart._

_ "Well, brat, if that's what you want, I wouldn't have it any other way either." As the night grew old and the day began, Sasori and Deidara stayed together from that interesting and sex filled night. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**Oh my God… the ending is kind of blah but the rest is like "wow alli did you really just write that?" Lol**_

_**Well I hope you at least like it a little bit**_

_**R&R**_

_**P.S: GOOOOOOO SASODEI!**_


End file.
